Vacaciones
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Erik decide donde pasara la familia las vacaciones de verano.


___**Este oneshoot es una pequeña tonteria que se me ocurrio ayer.**_

___**Abiso: Esta llena de chistes malos y sin gracia. El tiempo es aproximadamente es cuando Erik tiene 10 años y Eva 9. **_

___**Espero que lo disfruten y... por favor, hagan caso omiso a las faltas de ortografia.**_

* * *

_"¡Que calor!" se quejaba un niño rubio en su mente "¿por que, por que de todos los sitios del mundo tengo que vivir precisamente en Madrid?"_

_-¿Pasa algo pequeño? -pregunto un hombre maduro._

_ Llebaba Katiuskas naranjas, ropa de goma verde y vlandia unas enormes tijeras de podar con las que estaba podando unos setos del jardin al que el niño habia ido para tomar aire fresco de los primeros dias de verano y huir del intenso calor... pero ni con esas. Era el jardinero, se preocupaba mucho por Erik y por Eva._

_Para el fue un poco raro acostumbrarse al cambio de que una chica como Victoria, que nunca habia demostrado demasiado interes en los hombres, llegara años despues con dos maridos y dos hijos con solo diezinueve años. Habia sido sin duda chocante, pero se habia acostumbrado._

_-Tengo caloooooooooor -dijo quejandose con el tono de voz del tipico niño quejica._

_-A lo mejor es tu alma de dragon que hace de las sullas -no pudo evitar soltar una risita al decirlo._

_Para el jardinero, eso de los dragones, secks y unicornios no eran mas que invenciones de la imaginacion infantil de Erik y su hermana. Erik no contesto, se limito a suspirar y tumbarse en la piedra en la que su madre y su otro padre suelen pasar el rato. Como Kirtash pasa tiempo sentado en esa roca esta mas fria que las otras y eso reconfortaba un poco al niño hibrido de dragon. _

_-Tienes suerte -volbio a decir el hombre llamando la atencion de Erik -En Italia es peor, sobretodo en esta epoca del año._

_"Nota mental: No poner nunca un pie en Italia" penso Erik para si mientras el jardinero recojia la tijera y entraba dentro de la casa._

_-Creo que mi papa menciono algo parecido... oh -estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta de que estaba solo._

_"¡Que calor! Podriamos ir a Alaska de vacaciones", penso de nuevo el rubio. "pero a lo mejor seria mucho frio para mama... ¡podriamos ir a China!" penso y una sonrisa socarrona asomo en su cara. "Si, a China. Ahi los dragones son adorados y seria una buena forma de enseñarle a Eva quien de los dos es el mayor."_

_"A juzgar por tu forma de pensar esta claro que yo" dijo una voz de niña en su mente y se le puso la piel de gallina por la sorpresa._

_-¿No es asi Dama? -pregunto Eva, esta vez usando sus cuerdas vocales, a la gata blanca que tenia en el regazo._

_La Dama era ya una gata vieja a la que el calor le sentaba tan mal como a Erik, por lo que le encantaba que Eva la cojiera en brazos y tener contacto con la piel de la niña. Igual de fria tanto en invierno como en verano._

_-Saves que no me gusta que espies mis pensamientos -dijo Erik recuperado del susto -aunque gracias._

_-¿Gracias por que? -pregunto la de ojos azul hielo pero un segundo despues comprendio y se sento al lado de su hermano._

_-Ya no tengo tanto calor. -dijo y se acurruco al lado de su hermana. _

_Antes ese jesto era un problema por culpa del instinto pero ambos estaban ya acostumbrados al olor. Erik pensaba en el director de la escuela cuando tenia ganas de tranformarse en Kameth y atacar a su hermana o a Chistian. Eva simplemente no pensaba, habia heredado el control de su padre y para ella Lunne no era un problema._

_-Asi que quieres ir a China -dijo acariciando el pelaje de la gata haciendo que esta ronroneara._

_Su hermano asintio._

_-Entonces, pideselo a papa._

_-¿Al tullo o al mio? -pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona._

_-Muy gracioso... pues al mio. Es el que organiza siempre los viajes._

_-Al tullo... -en la cara de Erik se podia ver reflejada una parte de su miedo._

_-No lo puedo creer -dijo Eva y solto una risa- Despues de tanto tiempo viviendo juntos te da miedo._

_La risa sarcastica de su hermana encabrito mucho a Erik._

_-¿A si lista? Entonces por que no se lo pides tu al mio._

_El semblante de Eva cambio y mostro un miedo intenso._

_-Aja -dijo Erik triunfante- ahora estamos en el mismo atolladero._

_Eva se enfado y se fue dejando a Erik solo en el jardin. Pasado un tiempo, por el calor Erik se quedo dormido. Eva volbio con un cubo lleno de agua ardiendo y no vacilo en hecharla en las partes nobles de su hermano._

_-¡AHHHHHH! -grito Erik mientras se despertaba._

_-Perdona ¿en que atolladero decias que estabas metido?_

_Pero Erik no la escuchaba, corria de un lado a otro despaborido. Eva se fue atacada por la risa floja._

_-Deja de pegar saltos y ve a hablar con papa. -dijo entre risas._

_-¡Maldita! -grito._

_"Todas las secks son unas malnacidas" penso mientras se iba a cambiar de pantalones._

_"Dragones" penso Eva todabia riendose "es imposible convivir con ellos, pero si vives sin al menos uno no te diviertes"_

* * *

_Despues de cambiarse y cuando parecia que no se habia meado encima Erik decidio hablar con Kirtash._

_Por suerte o por desgracia se lo encontro en el pasillo._

_-Hola dragon -dijo el mayor sin un tramo de reproche._

_-Hola... -dijo y despues se paro. Penso en llamarlo Kirtash pero era demasiado serio. Despues en llamarle papa pero a lo mejor eso le molestaba, asi que opto por algo intermedio.- … Chistian._

_-¿Pasa algo?_

_-Nada importante pero... -se paro cuando sintio la mano del otro pegada a su frente._

_-Estas ardiendo, ve con tu madre y que te de un helado._

_-Vale pero antes ¿puedo pedirte una cosa? "director Erik, piensa en el director y en el profe de mates que te cateo"_

_-Estas nervioso -dijo leyendo sus pensamientos._

_-¡No, no lo estoy!.. Esto... ¿ya saves donde vamos a ir de vacaciones?_

_-Todabia no._

_"Bien"penso el dragon._

_-Podriamos ir a China._

_-¿China? -dijo el mayor y estubo un rato haciendo como que se lo pensaba- No veo por que no._

_-Gracias papa, me alegraste el dia. -lo dijo entusiasmado y luego abrazo al seck._

_ Se fue corriendo a por es helado que le habia dicho cuando se paro delante de la cocina._

_-Acabo de... abrazar a un seck... Alucinante. -dijo asombrado._

_-Hola Erik ¿que paso? -pregunto Victoria que estaba en la cocina._

_-Nada mama. -dijo saliendo de su incosciencia.- Papa dice que estoy ardiendo y que necesito un helado._

_-A ver -dijo colocando su frente en la del niño- pues si. Es que en Madrid hace mucho calor en verano._

_Saco del conjelador dos helado de hielo en forma de dragon._

_-Bien, mio mio mio -dijo y se fue corriendo en busca de su hermana para darle el otro._

_En ese momento aparecio Kirtash._

_-Cariño haz las maletas. Nos vamos a China._

_-A China. -despues sonrio- eso a Jack le encantara._

_-No me extraña, a sido idea de su hijo. Por cierto, ¿saves que hace un rato me a abrazado?_

_-¿Quien, Erik? Que raro en el._

_-Bueno, no importa._

* * *

_Erik estaba comiendo su helado cuando llego Jack por la puerta._

_-Papa adivina, nos vamos a China._

_-¿A China? -pregunto pero Erik salio al jardin como un cohete para contarselo al jardinero._

_-¿Alaska o china? -pregunto Eva a Jack que acababa de aparecer por la puerta._

_El le sonrio y le despeino el cabello._

_-Supongo que China._

_Eva asintio y fue a reunirse con su hermano al jardin._

_"Al menos en China adoran a los dragones" penso todavia desconcertado._

* * *

___**Hasta aquí, que les parecio. ¿les gusto?**_


End file.
